tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Buster Witwicky
McGuffin-bait I had a TP idea involving this little cutie, but I'm not sure if it's too close to the plot used in TF2: Revenge of the Fallen...basically, Buster stumbles across something in his academic travels that everyone wants to get their mitts on -- and he has to play a dodgy game of keep-away! Doomflower 11:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Heck, Ebony'll chase, just for the sake of chasing. Kadjem 19:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *Buster's fate in the comic was to be used as a McGuffin, so that doesn't seem too out of line. It might give him more of an idea of what Spike's life is like most of the time. Any idea what might be good Con bait? >B) --BZero 14:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) **Maybe Buster can do some genealogical work and finally discover his ancestor Archibald Amundsen. Perhaps, combining the TF live-action movie and Skyfire's origin, Archibald could have discovered something Skyfire lost when he crashed, and the Cons come after it? BZero (talk) 23:57, January 8, 2013 (UTC) **I could see that. Definitely has potential. Sparkplug has everything he now owns in Autobot City, so it'd be fairly easy for Buster to 'stumble across' some family photos/heirlooms that Sparkplug couldn't give two servos about. Viola - insta mini TP! Spikewitwicky (talk) 15:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ** >grin< Now to get some Cons involved (and to find some time to get back online...) BZero (talk) 18:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Marine Buster Woah - totally didn't expect that! Nice twist in post-high school work! Spikewitwicky 18:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Buster would have been the most non-stereotypical Marine ever... but a lot of my geek friends went into the military after high school/early college, and came out just as dorky 4 years later. B) --BZero 18:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I was almost a Geek-Marine fresh out of High School, but an injury and a BAD Case of Mono kept me out... Than I saw the light, and realized I didn't want the Physical Exertion of Boot Camp... I'd never have made it through. Now, I just get to be a geek :D Kadjem 18:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * I went through a boot camp program at the Marine Military Academy in high school, and actually liked it after the first week. Nowadays my punishment-of-my-own-choosing is roller derby. B) --BZero 20:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Chewbacca is NOT a dog 5-year-old Buster cracks me up - Spikewitwicky (talk) 21:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks! BZero (talk) 17:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) 2112 From Rob Sheffield 's review: It’s built to be played loud on headphones, late at night, all alone, staring at the wall and wondering when your life is going to stop feeling like imprisonment in the towers of Megadon. What are Rush but a three-headed “It Gets Better” statement for generations of messed-up adolescents, dreaming of a better world but unwilling to give up on this one? For some reason, I always suspected Buster was a Rush fan. Spikewitwicky (talk) 18:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) * Considering what a Rush fan *I* am, and of 2112 and its literary roots especially, I can definitely see that. =) BZero (talk) 19:32, January 8, 2013 (UTC) * Can probably see Spike liking but not "getting" Rush (much to Buster's delight) and being your standard meat 'n potatoes Def Leppard/Van Halen fan before Jazz, Blaster and Carly introduced him to far cooler bands. Could even see Carly threaten to break up with Spike unless he had at least one R.E.M. cassette in his collection. Spikewitwicky (talk) 19:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ** >snicker< BZero (talk) 18:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Albums Of All Times "...snob. You couldn't just say "Kid A", you have to say "vinyl only" - it's the same damn album, regardless if it's on cassette, CD, or vinyl. The only reason you're saying vinyl is to sound cool to your English lit hipster friends!" (an overheard conversation between Spike and Buster around 2002 while the two were still barely acknowledging one another) Spikewitwicky (talk) 02:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) * >chuckle< Buster would disagree and claim that the superior sound quality makes the vinyl album a completely different experience. ;) BZero (talk) 17:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC) * Spike would eventually catch on to the love of vinyl. But yeah, in 2002 around that point of their relationship: Buster's a total elitist snob. Good job on this test this week! - Spikewitwicky (talk) 19:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) * >chuckle< I can totally see that between Buster and Spike. Any thanks! BZero (talk) 22:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Haircut! -- Sparkplug -- Spikewitwicky (talk) 19:37, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ** "Real job!" -- Sparkplug --BZero (talk) 21:34, January 5, 2018 (UTC)